This competing renewal application is requesting continued support for the NIMH M-RISP Program at the University of Puerto Rico, Rio Piedras Campus (UPR-RP). The program was funded for an initial three-year period (92-95) and later for a full five-year cycle (95-00) with five individual research projects and an infrastructure core. In this application three individual projects and an institutional core are proposed to continue developing this program. The general objective of M-RISP Program is to advance the growth of high quality and rigorous research on mental health and AIDS at the UPR-RP. We expect to accomplish this aim by (1) involving faculty members in conducting pilot work leading to a competitive research grant on mental health and HIV/AIDS (MHA) problems, especially interventions and outcome research; (2) increasing the participation of graduate and undergraduate students in MHA research, (3) supporting research development activities for faculty involved in MHA research; and (4) enhancing and strengthening the 'institutional infrastructure to conduct to MHA research. The rationale for the program is based on the need to develop a parallel structure of support to carry out independent MHA research by minority faculty at a minority institution. The proposed program for faculty research development at UPR-RP consists of three components. The first component is an Institutional Core to support research infrastructure development through individually based plans of faculty research activities, faculty and students development activities and methodological statistical core. The second component entails Individual Faculty Research Projects. Three IIRPs are proposed with three participating faculty members. Seventeen participants (fourteen affiliated faculty and three doctoral students) will be involved in MHA pilot research. The third component involves Program Leadership and Evaluation in support of research and research development activities. A unique feature of the program is the organization in the current institutional resources in a clear, coherent, and integrated plan of career development in support for MHA research. Faculty members are involved in carrying out their research for the moment the program begins and participate in a developmental individualized plan that supports the faculty member in step-by-step approach toward the objective of producing competitive research application. The participation of undergraduate and graduate students in the development of faculty research is another aspect of the program aimed at increasing the training opportunities offered to students in MHA research. Twenty-one faculty members and six doctoral students from UPR-RP (Psychology, Political Science and the School of Social Work) and the UPR-Mayagiiez Campus will participate in the proposed MRISP.